Conventional electronic gaming typically relies on random number generation and/or pre-programmed percentages of a “dice roll” to produce results. Thus even skilled based electronic gaming has what some may consider an undesirable amount of luck. For strategy based games, a dice roll is a prevalent element of the game. Thus, while many skilled players understand the probabilities of success with dice rolls, inevitably, their skill may be negated by random unfavorable luck.
As can be seen there is a need for a process that adds skill back into the “dice roll” element of gaming.